


Running Home To You

by persi_ambrose



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persi_ambrose/pseuds/persi_ambrose
Summary: A poem referencing the musical episode in Season 3 of The Flash. Enjoy!





	Running Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> If you watch The Flash this is basically kinda hopping off their musical crossover episode. The story behind this poem is actually really funny. In my RCW class, we did a pass around and we had a minute for each pass. We wrote whatever we wanted to continue the poem and there are inside jokes about the DC universe and I was left with the Flash poem about sex, drugs and being the greatest thing on Earth. I had to use most of the poem in my revision and it sucked, boba balls, so after the first revision we were allowed to do whatever we wanted to the poem while still staying on topic and this is what I came up with. Enjoy :)

My name is Barry Allen

I'm the fastest man alive

Faster than Zoom,

Faster than Savitar.

Becoming faster than my enemies

Star Labs is my house,

While Iris West-Allen is my home.

But I see myself as a horrible hero,

I have lost so many

In my life that I forget who I am.

At times of lowness and darkness

Iris is my light

Guiding me back to home

And just the thought of her

Makes me think,

I'm running home to you.


End file.
